


Their-Stories

by toinfinityandboleyn



Series: Her-Story [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, Trigger warning for all chapters (especially K Howard’s), im really bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toinfinityandboleyn/pseuds/toinfinityandboleyn
Summary: The queens decide to open up about their lives to the others a little more, revealing the terrible things that they went through.
Series: Her-Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990564
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	1. Oh Mary...

**Author's Note:**

> This series is created to help spread the stories of these amazing woman! I actually don’t know that much about Aragon, but i tried! These might be a bit darker than my normal fic’s, but i’m just trying to get people to underhand what these poor woman went through. There will be 6 chapters, so look out for those! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Join the Six discord server!: https://discord.gg/TferREZk

Isles and isles of food Catalina of Aragon looked at as she pushed the shopping cart down the isle. She glanced back at her shopping list, silently checking off everything she had already put in her cart, as she spotted a item that hadn’t been found yet: paprika. 

When Catalina first reincarnated, she was shocked to see how cheap things have gotten over the years, especially spices. Spices had been so expensive back in the 1500’s, that is is quite unbelievable that you can only get a container of them for only a couple of pounds. 

“I got the ice cream!” Catalina heard from behind. She jumped slightly at the unexpected voice as she turned around. The voice revealed to be Anne, who was placing the ice cream into the cart. 

“Ice cream wasn’t on the list Anne.” Lina reminded her. 

“Jane asked me to get it. See! I even have a text from her!” Anne shows Lina the phone, with the text from ‘Jane’. Lina grabbed the phone off of Anne.

”H-hey!” Anne said, trying to grab her phone back. Lina clicks onto the profile to reveal that the phone number was not indeed Jane’s, as it was Anna’s. 

“I’m not stupid. You just changed Annas contact to Jane.” Catalina rolled her eyes and gave Anne her phone back. The two queens made their way over to the check out to start scanning their groceries. 

Catalina was lost in thought when a voice bring her back to reality. “Mummy, mummy! Can i please have this?” a little girls voice could be heard saying. Lina looked over at the little girl, who was holding a small chocolate bar. The girl had pale skin, reddish-brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Lina caught herself staring at the girl and immediately snapped out of it. The girl looked a lot like Mary. 

“Are you ready, loser?” Anne joked as she grabbed the bags from the checkout. 

“Ah, yep.” Lina replied, looking over at the girl one last time. Anne showed a confused look on her face, confused on why Lina didn’t react to the insult. But she chose it ignore that fact and instead focused on getting those heavy bags into the car. 

~ ~ ~ 

Catalina placed the grocery bags down on the kitchen table and started unpacking them. She can feel Anne sneaking up behind her. She was expecting Anne to pull another ‘prank’, but instead she feels a hand touch her shoulder. Anne spins Lina around so she is facing her.

“Hey, you were quiet on the ride home. You are never quiet! You’re always yelling at people on the road! Is everything ok?” Anne’s face grew with concern when Lina didn’t answer.

“Lina. What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. All is fine.” Catherine muttered as she turned back around and finished putting the groceries away. Anne wasn’t convinced but decided to leave her alone. She didn’t want to risk getting into another fight after their talk the other night.

Anne looked up at the sound of somebody coming down the stairs.

“Hello?” Anne asked. “Hey!” Anna’s voice sounded from the stairs. “Hey, Lina.” Anna waved at Lina. Catalina offered a small smile.

“Liebe, is everything alright?” Anna asked in concern.

“Everything’s fine! Why does everyone keep asking that?”

“Liebe, you’re as white as a ghost. Are you feeling ok?” Anna asked.

“Who’s as white as a ghost?” The three queens hear from upstairs. Jane came running down to see what all the commotion was about.

“Lina.” Replied Anne.

“No, I’m not. I’m fine really.” Catalina said, calming her voice down.

“Ok… if you say so.” Jane replies, putting her hand on Lina’s forehead. There’s no sign of a fever, so Jane calms down a bit.

“Anyways, why did you come down Anna?” Anne asked, pulling the ice cream out of the freezer, even though Lina had just put it away. Anna smirked at the sight of the ice cream.

“Did you come down for ice cream” Anne smirked as she asked Anna.

“Ha-ha, no. No, I’m actually going out with my friend Mary. We’re going to see a movie.”

Catalina stopped. Mary. Oh, her sweet Mary. Her sweet Mary that she is not going to ever see again. She can hear faint voices of the others.

“Ooh, what movie are you going to see?” She hears Anne ask faintly. She sounds like she is getting farther and farther away.

“Oh, its called….” She heard Anna say, but she couldn’t hear the rest. She wanted her Mary. Why couldn’t she see her? Why didn’t she reincarnate like the rest of the queens? Why did Henry have to take her away? These questions past through her head as she stood there, emotionless. "Ina..." She could hear from a distance. "Catalina!" The voice sounded normal. She looked up to see Jane hovered over her. Turns out she crouched down into a little ball without being aware.

"Love, whats wrong?"

Lina jumped up from her crouched position and ran upstairs. The others could hear her door slam loudly, which caused the pink and blue queen to open up their room doors, and come out to see what was going on. 

"Was that Lina?" Cathy asked, running downstairs, Kitty running down behind her. 

"Yeah..." Jane sighed. 

"Is everything ok?" asked Cathy. 

"I'm not sure."

"Should we go check on her?" 

Jane opened her mouth but rethought about the thing she was about to say. "No, leave her for now. We'll go up in a couple of minutes to check on her. I think she just needs to be alone." 

The queens all flop onto the couch, now in a sadder mood than before. They despratly wanted to know what was going on with Lina, but understood that she needed some space for a bit.

~ ~ ~ 

Lina hears a knock from outside of her room. She doesn't say anything, but still, the door opens to an acute angle. Anna peered into her room. Lina looked away from Anna, a little embarrassed from what happened before. She always though she had to be the strong one of the group. The others didnt need to know about her emotions, she was sure they didnt even want to know about them. Henry never did, so why would they? 

"I though you were going to the movies." Lina whispered. Anna gave a small smile. "I was, but you're more important. Whats going on babe?" Lina gave a small smile, but it soon turned into a frown. 

"You don't have to pretend to care." She said, looking away from Anna. "Liebling, of course I care. We all do." Catherine chuckled. "Even Anne?" She smirked. "Even Anne. Don't tell her i told you this, but she is actually very worried about you. Every five seconds she would ask if she could come up and talk to you! It even got kinda annoying."

Catherine smiled. She felted a bit more loved. 

"Now, whats the matter?" Anna continued. Catherine sighed and buried her face into her hands. 

"I just miss Mary." She let out. It all made sense to Anna now. 

"Oh liebing, come here." Anna held out her arms and held Lina. "Now, i don't really understand how your feeling as much as Jane and Anne might, but i do know it must be hard. You don't have to hide these things Lina. Catalina nodded he head. 'I just wish i could hold her again." Lina let out a small cry. Anna smiled, but knew that she wasn't the queen that could help her the most. She let go of Catherine. 

"I think you should talk to Jane and Anne." Anna finally said. Lina opened her mouth, but Anna stopped her. "I know Anne isn't the best at these emotional things, but shes been through the exact same thing you're going through. Just give her a chance, ok?" Catalina nodded. Anna left the room to go get the others. A minute later the silver and green queen opened the door.

"Lina, why didn't you tell us?" Jane asked sitting on the bed. Anne came and took a seat on the floor. "Yeah Lina, not cool." Anne said in a frustrated voice. 

"I didnt think you would care." Lina confessed. "NOT CARE!? I swear to god Lina! WE ARE FAMILY! Of course we care! ESPECIALLY about a topic like this!" Anne said, as she got up and started pascing. "Wait! Was the little girl the trigger?" Anne said, lowering her voice. Lina nodded, and Anne frowned. She sat on the bed next to Lina. 

"Why didnt you tell me?" Anne asked, her voice now near a whisper. "I dont know." Lina replyed. 

"What little girl?" Jane piped in, giggling in embarrassment that she had to interrupt the moment. Anne whispered something into Janes ear and she nodded in understanding. 

"Oh love..." Jane started as she wrapped her arms around Lina. Lina frowned. 

“You know what’s worse. Henry was the one that took her away from me. It’s his fault i didn’t get to spend my whole life with her.” Lina said, her eyes tearing up. She felt a small tear fall from her eye onto her hand. 

“Henry took away a lot of things from us. Our children... our marriages... Anne’s head...” Jane said her hand still wrapped around Lina, although she smirked when she said the thing about Anne’s head. 

“Hey!” Anne said, slapping Jane silly. This caused Lina to chuckle, which made the queens smile. 

“I just wish i could see her. Just one last time.” The others sighed as they knew that wasn’t possible. 

“I also want to give Henry piece of my mind.” She added. 

“Henry was horrible to me. Like he was to you guys, expect, i didn’t lose my head. Like, he left me after 24 years, so he could be with Anne. Who does that?”

“Hey! What if you wrote a song?” Anne said, breaking the silence. 

“The the heck is a song going to do, Anne?” Jane asked. 

“Well you said you wanted to give Henry a piece of your mind! How about you write a song about your life! It helped Kitty, it may help you! You could song about what you wanted to say to him!” 

“You know what Anne, that’s actually a good idea! I think i’m going to do that now.” Lina said as she ran off into the music room. 

“Wow that really worked!” Jane said, surprised.

“I’m not that stupid. Any you don’t have to sound that surprised.”

~ ~ ~

Hours went by, and Lina was still in the music room. Everyone gave her space but when she did come out everyone was excited.

“What did you write?” Kitty asked, jumping up from the couch.

“A song about me and Henry.”

“oh.” Cathy said.

“It’s what i wanted to say to him, give him a piece of my mind!” Lina added.

”Ohh!” Cathy understood.

“Well, what’s it called? Preform it to us!” Anna said excitedly.

Lina runs to the piano and sits down, the others run behind her. “I call this song, No way.”


	2. That sick, green feeling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne’s nightmares keep getting worse, but one day, she found out the full truth of what happened on the day of her beheading. She runs away but is found later. She is forced to tell the others what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! this chapter does get a little heavy, but i hope you like it! 
> 
> Six discord server: https://discord.gg/TferREZk

Anne jolted up in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. _‘Another f**king dream.’_ Anne thought to herself. This is the 4th time this week she had been woken up by nightmares. It was only Wednesday. She sighed and rolled out of bed. She checked her phone. 3:27 am. Anne wasn’t the one to go and get somebody when she had a nightmare. So she usually just dealt with it on her own. The tired queen tiptoed downstairs and walked into the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water. 

“Anne.” She heard a male voice say. In a fright, she turned around. It was Henry. The swordsman next to him. 

“She’s a witch! She’s a witch!” Henry yelled, pointing at Anne. 

“N-no I’m not!” She yelled. But Henry didn’t listen.

”Off with her head!” He said pointing at her. The swordsmen got closer. She looked around. Crowds laughing and cheering. Then she saw her. Jane.

“Oh, Jane! Jane help me! They're after me again! Jane? Jane!” She begged for Jane to help her, but Jane just stood there with a blank face. 

“Jane! Come on! Please!” She started sobbing now. Jane rose her hand, creating a fist shape. 

“Off with her head!” She yelled. Anne saw the sword swinging in front of her. She closed her eyes tightly. 

She gasped for air, her hands shot up to her neck. It was still attached, thank god. She looked around, she was in her room, so she thought... She took a book and banged it against her head. 

“Merde!” She whisper-screamed. Yep, this was real life. She was covered in sweat. Her heart was pounding. These dreams are really stressing her out. When will they stop?! She grabbed her phone and looked at the time. 2:02am. She let out a deep sigh. She is definitely not going back to sleep now. She closed her eyes, but all she could see was the swordsman, swinging his sharp sword towards Anne. She burst open her eyes again. She was going to be sick. She ran straight to the bathroom and crouched at the toilet. Tears fell from her eyes, she was so tired. She couldn’t do this anymore. How many more nightmares were going to keep her up? How many more sleepless night was she going to have to live through? A sick feeling over came over Anne again as she clenched the toilet seat.

“I hate this.” Anne said to herself as she fell to the bathroom floor. She layed on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. The room was spinning. She heard footsteps coming from down the hall which sent her into a panic. She quickly got, the room was still spinning. She backed into the corner, and grabbed a toothbrush, for self defence? (It was 2 in the morning, she wasn’t thinking straight.) The door creaked open. 

“Annie?” She heard from behind the door. She sighed in relief to see that it was her younger cousin. 

“Hey Chaton, what are you doing up so late?” She asked, closing her eyes in hopes of stopping then spinning. 

“I heard you.” She said, her face showing great concern. 

“Anne! You’re white as! Sit down!” She helped Anne down to the floor. Katherine rubbed Anne’s back as she sat on the floor. Anne buried her head into her hands. Katherine lifted Anne’s shirt a bit and placed her hand on her back.

”Anne, your burning up. I’m starting a cold shower for you.” Kat said, jumping up and turning the shower on. Anne sighed in relief. A cold shower... that sounds good. Anne stripped down and hopped into the shower. The cold water felt so good on her burning skin. The sick feeling she had had faded and the room stopped spinning. Anne sat down in the shower. 

“Feeling better?” Anne can hear Kat say from behind the curtain. 

“Much.” Anne replied. 

~ ~ ~ 

The next morning Anne walked downstairs, hair and makeup done. She looked totally fine and normal. 

“Morning Anne!” Jane smiled as cut up some toast. 

“Want some toast?” Jane asked, holding the sharp knife up unintentionally. Anne saw the knife, a flashback to what happened last night in her dream played through her head, the same sick feeling returned. She shook her head.

”U-um, just a water p-please.” She said, trying not to stutter. The room stared spinning again. Jane placed a cup of water in front of Anne, she grabbed it and gulped it down. The spinning stopes and the sick feeling faded. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Katherine walked downstairs and was surprised to see Anne up so early. 

“Good morning Anne! Feeling better?” She asked as she placed a kiss on Anne’s head. 

“What do you mean ‘feeling better’?” Jane asked, her motherly instincts kicking in. 

“Oh it’s-“ Anne started. 

“Anne was sick last night.” Kat interrupted. 

“No i wasn’t.” Anne denied, knowing Jane would just get all freaked out. 

“Anne! You were literally 1000°, you were so hot!” Katherine said. 

“Anne!” Jane said, she ran over to Anne and placed a hand on her head. 

“I’m fine Jane! Really.” She giggled as she pried off Jane’s hands. 

“Just a little nightmare... that’s all.” Anne said quietly. 

“A nightmare? Is that why you were up?” Kat asked.

”Yeah. Not a big deal.”. 

“It must of been if you were hurled over the toilet bowl!” Kat exclaimed. 

“You were?” Jane asked. 

“No! I mean yes, but i wasn’t sick! I was fine!” 

“Anne!” 

“What was the nightmare about?” Asked Kat. Anne say there in silence, remembering the dream exactly. She looked over at Jane, who was looking at her with a worried face. She felt tears forming in her eyes. 

“J-jane...?” Anne asked, her voice shaking. Jane hummed in response. 

“Were you there at my be-beheading?” Jane’s face went white. She looked away. 

“Jane.” Anne called out for her. Jane nodded slowly. “I knew it” Anne said, tears flowing from her eyes. She jumped up from her seat and grabbed the car keys. The two other queens watched her open the front door and leave. Second later they heard the car pull out of the driveway. 

“Jane?” Kat asked. Jane looked over, her face still pale. 

“I didn’t want her to know. I was forced to come. I didn’t know she was going to be beheaded until the last second.” Jane said.

”Then why didn’t you say that? She thinks you wanted her dead! Who knows where she’s going!” 

~ ~ ~ 

The car stopped. Anne jumped out of the car and walked into the bar. She sat on bar stool. 

“1 beer please.” She sighed. Anne never drank, she knew that when she’d get drunk she would regret it. The bar tender placed a glass in front of her. 

“There she is!” A voice from across the room said. Anne looked over to see Anna and Kat at the doorway. She rolled her eyes as they walked over. 

“How did you find me?” She asked. 

“Anna says you come here when you’re stressed.” Kat says, Anna nods. 

“Anna? How did you know that, i haven’t told anyone except my- wait Anna... did you read my diary...?” Anna giggled. 

“You-!” Anne said, as she went to go throw arms. Kat quickly broke it up. 

“We need to know what is going on.” Anna said, taking a seat. 

“Start by telling me what that dream was about.” Kat said. Anne sip of her beer. 

“It’s always the same thing. Henry is there, he starts calling me a witch, the swordsman appears, the crowd starts yelling 'off with her head!' and then i get beheaded.” Anne finished. “There was a new bit last night though. Jane was there, chanting. These dreams usually project my memories, so i wanted to know if she was actually there. Which she was.” 

“Anne... why did you hide this?” Anna asked.

“You guys have your own trauma, you don’t need to take care of mine.” Anne reply’s.

“Anne! Those dreams where so bad that they made you physically ill. You need to tell us. We could help you! Cathy could do research on how to stop them, we can company you.” Kat wraps her arm around Anne.

”What you did last night was nice. I never really thanked you.” Anne sighed as she embraced the hug. 

“You didn’t have to. I was just helping.” Kat replied.

”Jane told me she was forced to come to your beheading. She didn’t even know that were going to be beheaded.” Anna chimed in, breaking the moment. 

“Really?” Anne asked, her eyes tears up again. “Really.” 

“I feel awful for storming out now!” Anne cried. 

“Why don’t we go back, and you could speak to Jane.” Kat offered, Anne nodded her head.

”Wait! I have to pay, you guys go ahead, i’ll meet you at home.” Anne remembered. The others nodded, and left the bar. Anne got out her wallet and payed for her drink.

”I’ll have a shot thanks.” She heard from next to her. 

“I’ll pay for her shot.” Anne said, as she was feeling nice. 

“Really? Thank you!” The female voice said. Anne looked over at the girl. ' _Wow,_ ' Anne thought to herself. She had beautiful long black hair and large light green eyes.

“u-uh, no problem!” Anne said, blushing. 

“Uh, i’m Millie!” The girl said. 

“I’m Anne.” Said, holding her hand out to shake. Millie shook her hand. 

“Tough day?” Anne asked. “Oh, not really. I’m a stage actress. We have a double show today so i’m meeting everyone here in between the shows.” 

“Oh that’s cool! I love musicals.” Anne said. 

“What’s your favourite?” Millie asked. 

“I like Hamilton! Dream role is Maria.” Anne said. 

“Oh I love Hamilton!” Millie smiled. 

“Millie! over hear!” A man said, he was waving her over. 

“Oh i have to go! nice meeting you!” Millie said, getting up from her seat. 

_‘ask her Anne, just ask!’_ Anne thought to herself. 

“Hey! Um wait, could i get your number?” Anne asked, pleased that she sounded more confident than she actually was. Millie smiled, and pulled out her phone. Anne put her number in her contacts and waved goodbye to Millie. 

She got into her car and couldn’t stop smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Millie may just be who you think she is! (wink wink!)


	3. The perfect Silver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janes habit of apologising to much worries the queens. Catalina makes sure to check up on Jane, to see why exactly she apologised this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was quite hard to think of a story for Jane, but i thought about how pressuring it would have been to be a good wife after Anne! I hope you like it! 
> 
> Six discord: https://discord.gg/sNUUCCta

The alarm sounds as Jane gets up and stretches her arms. She looks over at her alarm clock which read ‘6:30am’. She quickly turned it off, so it wouldn’t wake the others. She got dressed, put on some makeup and was ready to start her day. She ran down stairs, into the kitchen and opened the cupboard. She took out the ingredients for pancakes as she poured them into a bowl and mixed. At this time it was 7:13am.  
Jane always stuck to a strict schedule, much like in her past life. She was the most responsible out of the bunch, as she was always caring for the others. In one way, there almost like her children. She would help them find things they had lost (like last week when Cathy couldn’t remember where she placed her notebook.) or cook for them.  
Jane was humming a small tune as she poured the pancake mixture onto the frying pan. 

“Morning Jane.” Cathy said as she entered the kitchen, her head buried into a book. She grabbed the kettle and went to go turn it on. 

“Coffees on the dining table.” Jane called from the stove, she didn’t even see Cathy enter the kitchen, but knew she was trying to make coffee. 

“You’re the best Jane.” Cathy said as she put her thumb up. 

“What time did you go to sleep last night?” Jane asked as she put the first pancake on the plate, sitting next to the stove. 

“10...” Cathy started. “Cathy.” Jane said in a serious voice. 

“Maybe 3...” Cathy admitted. Jane rolled her eyes. 

“Cathy...” She started. “Yeah, yeah i know. Sleeps important for you, and blah blah.” Cathy said, mimicking Jane’s voice. Jane giggled. 

“Morning motherfu- oh hey! Jane’s here...” Anne said as she slide down the railings of the stairs. 

“You’re up early.” Jane said. “And you’re dressed and have makeup on...” 

“Mhmm.” Anne replied, getting a bottle of water from the fridge. 

“You’re never up this early. What are you doing?” Cathy asked putting her book down. Anne didn’t reply. 

“Anne, what are you doing?” Jane asked, turning away from the stove. 

“I’m just going out with a friend.” Anne said. 

“Who?” Jane asked, jumping over the kitchen counter. Anne blushed. “Nobody you know.” 

“Anne’s blushing!” Jane squealed. 

“Anne’s got a crush, Anne’s got a crush!” Cathy sang over and over again. 

“No i don’t!” Anne denied. 

“Who’s got a crush?” Catalina asked, walking down the stairs. 

“Anne!” 

“Ok! i’m leaving now!” Anne said, grabbing her car keys. She walked out the front door. 

“I really want to know who it is.” Jane said, giggling. 

“What’s burning?” Catalina asked, as she ran to the kitchen. Jane quickly realised that she had left her pancakes on the stove as she was teasing Anne. She ran to the stove where her pancakes where burned to a crisp, and sparking with flames. Catalina pushed in front of Jane with a bowl of water and splashed it in the pancakes, turning the stove off afterwards. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Jane cried as she rushed to clean the mess. 

“Oh no it’s really fi-“ Catalina said, but was interrupted. 

“This is all my fault! I promise it won’t happen again! Please don’t yell at me!” 

“Woah Jane, no body was going to yell at you.” Catalina said, crouching down to help Jane clean up. 

“Really?” Jane squeaked. 

“Really.” 

~ ~ ~ 

“Family meeting in living room!” Catalina yelled. The girls came downstairs from their rooms, all confused and annoyed. 

“Why are you holding one now? Anne and Jane aren’t here.” Anna asked as she took a seat on the couch. 

“Exactly. We need to talk about Jane.” Catalina said, crossing her arms. 

“What about Anne?” Cathy asked.

“It doesn’t matter. She can be caught up later. Now, i’ve noticed something about Jane that is a bit concerning.” Lina said, her face becoming more serious. 

“What is it?” Kat asked. 

“She’s always apologising for the smallest things. This morning she started apologising for burning the pancakes, when it wasn’t her fault.” 

“Yeah! I noticed that to!” Cathy said, standing up. 

“The other day she almost started crying, because she misplaced my hair brush by accident.” Anna added. 

“Ok, there is something wrong. We need to figure out why she is so obsessed with being perfect.” Lina said, putting her foot down. 

“How?” The queens asked in unison. 

“I’m not sure yet. Maybe just keep an eye on her.” Lina said. The queens all turned their heads to the door when they heard it open. 

“Oh, hey guys!” Jane said as she walked in with the grocery’s. 

“Do you want help?” Kat asked. Jane denied the offer. 

“What are you all doing down here?” Jane asked. 

“Oh, um... just picking a movie to watch!” Lina lied. 

“Oh that sounds like fun!” Jane said. All of a sudden, Jane tripped over her own feet, falling to the ground with a bag of flour in her hands. The flour flew everywhere, creating a huge mess. It has looked like it snowed. 

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!” Jane started. Lina looked at the others with an expression that said ‘See! I was right!’. 

“Jane! Are you ok?” Cathy asked. 

“Yes! I’m sorry, i made a huge mess! Oh i have to clean this up, please don’t be mad!” Cathy turned to Lina.

“What do we do?” Cathy mouthed at Lina. Lina shrugged. 

“Love, i’ll help you get up.” Lina said, holding out her hand. 

“N-no! I have to clean it up!” Jane continued sweeping the flour up with her hands. 

“Babe, i’ll clean it up. Go speak to Lina.” Cathy placed a hand on Jane’s shoulder. She helps Jane up. 

~ ~ ~ 

“Ok, what are we talking about again?” Jane asked as she sat on the couch. The others were surrounding her. 

“Jane, why do you keep apologising?” Kat asked.  
“It’s called being polite.” Jane answered. 

“But you apologise for the littlest things! Why’s that?” Catalina asked. Jane sat there for a minute. 

“Because i don’t want anyone to get mad...” she said quietly. 

“Why would we get mad if it was an accident?” Anna asked. 

“Because i messed up!” Jane yelled. The others all jumped at her raising her voice. “When ever i would mess up around Henry, he’d yell. So i tried to be the perfect wife... b-because...” Jane’s voice cracked. 

“Because you didn’t want to end up like Anne, right?” Kat asked, her voice going quieter. Jane nodded. 

“I wanted to be there for my son. Frankly, i was scared of Henry, although i loved him. I wanted to be the perfect wife for him. I wanted him to be happy.” 

“Jane. We aren’t Henry. We don’t care if you mess up just a little bit!” Lina said as she wrapped her arms around Jane. 

“We promise we won’t yell at you.” Anna added. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

~ ~ ~ 

It was dinner time, and all of the queens were sitting at the table. Lina and Jane were teasing Anne about her ‘crush’ and the rest of the queens were just chatting. 

“Jane! Could you have the salt over please?” Kat asked. Jane nodded and went to go grab the salt, but instead, she accidentally tipped it over. When went to go open her mouth and apologise, but then remembered what the others had told her. She looked up at everyone, which who was staring at her, to see if their talk worked. 

“Whoops! Here you go Kat!” Jane said as she handed the salt to Kat. The queens sighed in relief. 

“So Anne....” Jane started.  
“Shut. Up.” Anne scoffed.


	4. “She had it easiest.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna began to get annoyed at the others for telling her that she had it easiest with Henry. But one day, she snapped. The others found out what really happened with her and Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four down! I am honestly scared to write Kittys chapter. Also, sorry this is short, Anna didn’t have a very long marriage, which meant i couldn’t find as much information as i could on her. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Six discord server!: https://discord.gg/rqGA6jX4

The queens where all in the car, jamming out to some music. Jane was driving, obviously, and Anne was in the passengers seat. Sitting in the passengers seat in the queen household was like luxury, because who ever got to sit in the passenger seat got to control the radio. 

“Lafayette! I'm takin this horse by the reins makin' Redcoats redder with bloodstains, Lafayette! And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em  
Drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains, I'm Lafayette!  
Watch me engagin' em! Escapin' em!  
Enragin' em! I'm—“

”Ok Anne, that’s enough Hamilton now” Anna cut of Anne after she had sung 3 and a half songs in a row. 

“But i’m in the passengers seat! I can play any music I want!” Anne replied. 

“Oh excuses, excuses. Anne you find an excuse for everything!” Lina cried as she threw her hands up to make a dramatic effect. 

“K, name ONE excuse!” Anne said, challenging the others. Everyone looked at each other and rolled their eyes. 

“I was beheaded!” Everyone said in unison, mimicking Anne’s voice. Anne’s face went red. 

“It’s a good excuse though!” Anne said, crossing her arms. 

“Not when you use it for getting things you want. ‘I was beheaded, so i deserve the first waffle!’” Catalina reminded Anne.

”Ok i’ve used that excuse one time!” 

“I was beheaded to you know! I don’t use it as an excuse.” Katherine chimed in. 

“I died and could watch my son grow up!” Jane said from the drivers seat.

“I was divorced after 24 years.” Catalina said. 

“I had to nurse henry’s leg...” Cathy said. The others looked over at her in disgust.

”K, Cathy wins.” Anne said. The others giggled. 

“What’s Anna’s excuse?” Kat asked. The others thought for a while. 

“I’m not sure, her life was amazing compared to ours.” Cathy said. The others laughed. 

_‘That’s not true.’_ Anna thought to herself.

”Um, excuse me! Henry was pretty awful to me.” Anna reminded the others. 

“Yeah, he gave you more money than you could ever spend! Tragic.” Catalina chuckled. 

Anna got a bit annoyed. She couldn’t tell if the others were just joking or if they were actually serious. Didn’t they realise that she to went through shit?

~ ~ ~ 

Anna came back home after her jog. She opened the front door to see Kat and Cathy watching a history documentary. 

“What are you guys watching?” Anna asked as she walked over to the couch the others were sitting on. 

“This documentary about us.” Cathy replied. 

“Why?” 

“It’s interesting. It’s actually quite accurate.” Kat joins in. “Hey look Anna! It’s you!” 

Anna sat down on the couch as she watched the TV. 

“Anne of Cleve’s was only married to King Henry for 6 months. After that, Henry sent Cleves away with many riches, and outlived Henry and the rest of his wives. People may argue that Anne of Cleves had it easier than the others.” The Tv presented.

”You said this show was accurate.” Anna said, getting up from the couch. 

“Well yeah.” Cathy said, still watching the TV. 

“Well no! They said i had it easiest! No i didn’t!” 

“I guess there just referring to you-“ Cathy cut off by Anna. 

“I am sick of people saying i had it easiest! Yes i may have gotten rewarded in the end, but Henry was a dick to me! I’ve had it with you all!” Anna stormed into her room. Kitty was frozen, and Cathy was petrified. Anna never raised her voice, let alone yell. 

“What the heck is happening down here?” Catalina asked as she came through the back door. 

“We need to go talk to Anna. Now.” Cathy said as she ran up stairs, the two other queens following her close behind.

~ ~ ~ 

Cathy knocked on Anna’s door. 

“Anna, can i talk to you?” Cathy asked. No answer. She opened the door to see Anna sitting on her bed.

“Anna?” Cathy whispered. Anna looked up and smiled. “Sorry for lashing out at you back there. It wasn’t cool.” Anna apologised. 

“You had every right to. We shouldn’t have said those things. We don’t even know the full story.”

“Do you want to know?” Anna asked.

“Really?” Cathy said surprised at the offer.

“Yeah.” Anna said. Cathy nodded so Anna stated her story.

“Henry wanted to marry me to form a political alliance with my brother. He didn’t really love me, he just wanted to save himself. We had a lot of fights, day after day. He’d call me names, call me ugly. I didn’t really know what true love felt like. Love was all i wanted. What made it worse was the fact i didn’t speak much english. It made him annoyed. So after only 6 months he was fed up with me. So we divorced. He didn’t want to got to war with Germany, so he gifted me many riches, as a peace maker.” Anna finished. 

“I just wanted to be loved.” She repeated. 

“Oh Anna, i’m so sorry!” Cathy said as she pulled Anna in for a hug. 

“It’s fine.” Anna replied. 

“It’s not fine. We shouldn’t of made those judgments before finding out the full story.”

All of a sudden, the others burst through the door. 

“Oh my gosh Anna why didn’t you tell us?” Jane asked, coming in for a hug. 

“You guys heard that?” Anna giggled. The four other queens nodded. They all ran over to Anna and gave her a huge hug.

Anna smiled. In this moment she realised that she didn’t need a husband or even a boyfriend. She was already with the people she loved. _Her family._


	5. The Pink Waitress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Katherine go and see a musical, but don’t realise what it was actually about. One of the lines triggers Kat, which sends her down memory lane and makes Katherine relive those horrible memories. But, someone unexpected comes and helps Kat, before Anne realises whats wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! RAPE MENTIONED! 
> 
> Katherines story was hard to write, since her life was so messed up. But I think i did a ok job at making it not as dark...  
> Also, i know that the Thomas and Katherine situation most likely didn’t happen, but it fitted well with the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> PS: I actually have a question: how do you guys picture the queens when ready fanfics? Like, i kinda picture them looking similar that the og west end cast, but like not the same people, if that makes sense. Cause anne and millie are both characters in this series and like, they can’t look the same cause that would be weird. Anyways, this is what keeps me up at night. (it’s actually like 12am right now, so sorry if this is not making much sense, k ima go to bed now :) )

Anne and Katherine had a lot in common, although some of the things they have in common aren’t particularly good, they do have a few common interests, to name one, musicals. They would both sing along to musicals if they were in the car together, or if they played it on spotify while they were at home. The others didn’t mind hearing their voices sing loudly to Hamilton or Dear Evan Hansen because they both were actually good singers. Living in London gave them an advantage though, as they were only a ten minute walk from the closest theatre. 

“Chaton, Chaton, Chaton!” Anne squealed excitedly as she bolted down the stairs to meet Kat in the living room. Anne was running so fast she nearly tripped over her own feet. 

“What is it Anne?” Kat sighed as she paused the TV. Anne jumped over the back of the couch onto the pillow that was seated next to Kat. 

“Guess what your favourite cousin and best friend did...” Anne started. Kat got nervous. Anne wasn’t afraid of doing reckless stuff, so who knows what she had been up to! 

“Oh no, what?” Kitty asked cautiously, not wanting to get involved in something illegal or dangerous. Anne’s face dropped into a confused look. 

“Why oh no?” Anne asked. 

“Well last time...” Kitty started. 

“Oh! No need to remind me, no. no this is good!”

”Then what is it?” Kitty asked, now intrigued. 

“I just scored us two tickets to see Waitress on West End tomorrow night!” Anne squealed. 

“Annie, you better not be playing!” Katherine squealed as she flung herself into Anne’s arms. 

Waitress was one of the girls favourite musicals, although they didn’t actually know the plot of the show, they just really liked the songs. 

“So am I the best cousin ever?” Anne asked. Kat nodded her head. “Oh man! I can’t wait! What am i going to wear?” Kitty asked. 

“We are seeing an amazing West End musical tomorrow night and your worried about what your going to wear?” Anne giggled. 

~ ~ ~ 

It was 5:00pm and the beheaded cousins where getting ready for their 6:00pm show. 

“Anne, have you seen my choker?” Kat asked as she put the earring back onto her earring. 

“Bathroom!” Jane called out from the kitchen, as she over heard Katherine. Kat ran up into the bathroom and grabbed her choker off of the table. She looked at herself in the mirror, particularly looking at her hot pink hair Anna had convinced her to dye last week. 

“Kitty! We’re going to be late!” Anne yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Kat ran down the stairs as she put her choker on. 

“This is the first time you have ever been running on time. You _must_ be excited.” Catalina said to Anne as she past her. Anne smirked at Lina. 

“Are you excited Kitty?” Lina asked as she was already half way up the stairs. 

“Very! Although i am a bit nervous, there is going to be a lot of people there.” Kat answers as she goes a little quiet. 

“You’ll be alright Chaton. I’ll be with you.” Anne says as she grabs Kats hand. 

“Ok, you girls have fun.” Jane calls out from the kitchen.

”Thanks Jane!” The pink and green queen say in unison. They grab their phones and wallets as walk out the front door. 

The theatre is only a 10 minute walk from their place, so the two girls decided to walk since it was nice weather. 

“What is the musical about again?” Kat asked Anne after about 3 minutes of walking. 

“I think it’s something about baking pies.” Anne replies. 

“That sounds interesting.” 

~ ~ ~ 

The girls arrived to the theatre, which had hundreds of people lined up outside of it. Katherine takes in a deep breathe. ‘ _i can do this.’_ Katherine thought to herself. Anne looks over at Kat and realised that she is tense. Anne grabs Kats hand and gives her a reassuring nod. The queens take their place in line. 

“The doors should open in 5 minutes.” Anne tells Kat as she looks at her phone. 

“Good! It’s getting cold.” Kat says as she wraps her jacket over herself tighter. Anne smiles at Katherine, but then something catches Anne’s eye. Kat watched Anne as she made eye contact with a woman, she had long, wavy dark brown, nearly black hair. Anne blushed, then waved at the woman. The woman smiled and waved back at Anne. 

“I didn’t know she’d be here...” Anne whispered to herself, which she was to quiet for Kat to hear her. 

“Who was that?” Kat asked Anne as looked away from the woman. 

“Uh, nobody!” Anne said way to quickly, going even more red. Katherine smiled and went to go say something, but was cut off by the theatre doors opening. The crowd started moving quickly, so Kat took hold of Anne’s hand. After 10 minutes of hustling in the crowd, the girls finally got the their seats.

“That was way to hard.” Anne sighed as she sat down on the chair. 

“Tell me about it.” Kat chuckled. For the next 13 minutes, Anne and Kat looked at the program, and named all of the actors and actresses they knew. Then, the show finally started. 

~ ~ ~ 

The first few minutes of the show were amazing, the opening number was beautiful.

”Wait, so she’s pregnant?” Anne whispered to Kat about 15 minutes into the show. 

“Yeah! That’s why she said shit.” Kat replied. Kat watched the next scene, as Jenna (the main character) walked up to a man. 

“Where my kiss?” The man demanded Jenna.

”Wheres my kiss... where’s my kiss...” repeated through Katherines head, as it turned into Thomas Dehrams voice. The word kiss turned into the word ink, but the tone of voice still stayed the same.

“Where is my ink, Katherine?” Thomas asked as Katherine walked into his office. Reluctantly, Katherine walked up to his desk. 

“Here’s the ink you asked me for, sir.” Katherine handed Thomas the small bottle of ink. 

“Yes, thank you Katherine.” Thomas thanked. 

“Now. Why don’t you come over here. Maybe you could help me... test it out...” Dehrams voice got deeper, and more demanding. 

“Oh, I don’t think that’s nes-“ 

“Katherine!” Thomas interrupted. Kat walked up slowly to him. He placed his hand on her back, and started to unzip her dress. 

“This will be out little secret... Katherine.” Thomas declared. His voice stated to fade out and the music of the show started to come back in. 

Kat burst opened her eyes, to see a different man in stage, sitting in a hospital bed, looking like he was about to make out with the pie he was holding. 

‘ _how much did i miss?’_ Kat thought to herself. Her heart was beating fastly, her hands where sweating, everything looked fuzzing. She knew this feeling, she was having a panic attack. Quickly, she stood up for her chair and walked through the row of people. She managed to get out of the row and ran out of the doors. She found a spot in the foyer and sat on the floor. She tried to control her breathing but it was just to hard. Then, the woman that Anne was starting at earlier walked out of the bathroom. She made eye contact with Katherine and ran over.

”Hey, hey... Are you ok?” The woman asked as she crouched down next to Katherine. Katherine tried to nod, but couldn’t. She couldn’t move, the room was spinning. 

“Uh, ok. Breathe with me.” The woman said. Together, they took deep breathes, until Kat finally calmed down. The woman smiled. “Better?” The woman asked. Kat nodded her head. All of a sudden, the theatre door flew open. 

“There you are Chaton!” Anne said as she ran over to the younger queen which was still seated on the floor. Anne looked at the woman.

”Mils?” Anne’s face went red again. The woman smiled. 

“I take that this your cousin?” She asked. Anne nodded her head. 

“I’ll leave you to it.” The woman smiled. She walked up to Anne and whispered something into her ear. Anne smiled, as the woman walked off back into the theatre. Anne quickly turned her focused back into Kat. 

“Hey! What happened? Are you ok?” Anne said as she sat down next to Kat. 

“I am now. I guess something just triggered a memory. I needed a breather.”

Everything quickly clicked to Anne. The abusive husband, Kats past experiences with men.

”Oh my- Kitty! I am so sorry, i should have done my research about this musical!” Anne felt so guilty. 

“Anne, it’s not your fault. It was really good up until that part.” Katherine said. 

“I’m sorry, we can go back home if you want.” Anne offered. 

“Hell no! I am definitely seeing the rest of this musical.” Kitty giggled as she jumped up. 

“Ok then!” Anne smiled. 

“Actually... there is one thing I need to ask you before we go back in.” Katherine said. 

“What...?”

”How do you know that girl?” 

“She’s a friend.” Anne quickly said. 

“A friend that you blush at every time you see?” Katherine asked, smirking. 

“I don’t blush! Stop it Katherine!” Anne defended herself. 

“If you say so...” Katherine sang. Anne rolled her eyes and the two ran back into the theatre, where they watched the rest of the show. And for the record, it was amazing.


	6. Make a Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy was confused as to why men get priority. She didn't know why mean thought they ran the world. She wanted that to change but didn't know how. But then, and an idea sparked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this isn't as much about Catherine's story, but its more about her beliefs. In the show, she's described as quite the feminist, so i thought that this fit in amazingly. She has also done amazing things for a woman, so it is really quite perfect. I'm quite excited about this chapter even though it is short. It is also exciting because this is the last chapter of 'Their-Story'! I'm excited to start writing about the next topic (read the chapter to figure out what I am talking about! *wink wink*)

"Yes! Another point for the team!" Anna cheered. She was watching the football on the TV. None of the other queens was really into sport, it was just Anna. Cathy was also sitting on the couch, she was seated next to Anna. She read a book quietly, until being interrupted by Anna cheering. 

"Which team are you going for again?" Cathy asked as she put down her book. No way was she going to finish that book whilst sitting next to Anna.

"The blue one," Anna replied, her eyes still focused on the TV. "You know, I think you would like football if you just watched it. You're a competitive person right?"

"I'm not sure Anna. Too much violence for me." Cathy looked at the screen. She saw men running across the field with the ball, kicking it back and forth to each other. But no matter how hard she looked, she only saw men. No woman in sight, except for the few in the crowd you could see.

"Where is all of the woman?" Cathy asked. 

"There is none. They play a separate game." 

"Why?"

"I don't know. Guess they just think that the woman can't take the men." 

"Well that's stupid. Of course we can!" Cathy now realised she was yelling, but quickly quietend down. 

"Woah, calm down Cath. It's just a game." Anna remarked. 

Cathy sunk back down into the couch. _'Why do men think we are not strong, and can't take them? We can do everything, and even more than men can do!'_ She thought to herself. She wanted to tell that to Anna, what was worried it would risk a argument. She did not feel like arguing another queen today. Once again, Cathy glanced over at the big TV screen, watching all of the _men_ running across the field, kicking the ball, falling down, cheering, having fun. _'Seem's like time hasn't changed as much a I thought.'_

Finally, the game ended. All of the men on the blue team cheered as they had won. Anna smiled. 

"Anne! TV is yours!" Anna called out. Anne cam running down stairs and grabbed the Xbox controller. "Wanna play?" Anne asked as she switched over to the Xbox channel. "I'm good." Anna replyed. She got off of the couch and walked up stairs into her room.

"I'll play." Cathy said, holding her hand out for the controller. "I need to let some anger out."

Anne looked surprised and handed her a controller. "I'm playing Minecraft though... please don't hurt my dog." Anne said. Cathy nodded. 

"I'll punch the trees instead then." Cathy said. Anne giggled and shook her head. 

"So why are you so mad anyways?" Anne asked after about 5 minutes. 

"Who said i was mad?" Cathy asked.

"You did, 5 minutes ago. Remeber?" 

"Oh. Well... i was watching a football game. I realised that all of the people playing the game were men. I thought that was a little unfair." Cathy sighed.

"Oh, yeah. It's kinda messed up. You should go talk to Kat about this. I think she thinks very similar to you." Anne offered.

"Yeah, I think I will." Cathy said. She placed down her controller, which caused her character to hit Anne's dog. Anne death stared Cathy as she ran upstairs.

~ ~ ~ 

Kat heard a knock on her door. 

"It was Anne!" She yelled. The door opened to see Cathy standing in the doorway. 

"Oh hey, I thought you were Lina. What's up?" Kat asked, she scooted to the side of her bed, giving space for Cathy to sit. Cathy walked over and sat next to Kat, and let out a sigh. 

"Anne told me to come to you to talk about this. But don't you think us woman get it really hard around here?" Cathy asked. Kat frowned. "i-i mean, like some woman do have it worse with men than oth-" Cathy was stopped by Kat. 

"Its ok Cathy. I know what you mean, and yeah. I agree." Kat replyed. Cathy sighed. 

"It's just, men get priority around here, like they are treated like they are more important. Why is that?" Cathy asked. 

"Well, scientists said that in the cave-man days-" Kat started to explain, but was cut off by Cathy. 

"Thats not what i mean, like, why today? I was watching the football and all of the players were men. Why do people think men are stronger and better than us? We can do everything and even more a man can do!" Cathy ranted. 

"I agree. And I'm not sure. Men walk around as if they run the world. Doing anything they want to us woman. It's not ok. We need a voice!" Kat raises her voice but Cathy smiles. She is relived that she isn't the only one that feels this way. 

"I think we need a voice to..." Cathy whispers.

"What do you mean?" Kat asks as she calms down from her little rant. 

"All people know about us is our names, and our faces and our husband. They don't understand the real story. They only care about Henry. Because we are woman, we weren't as important as Henry. Even though we were queens!" 

Kat stops and thinks. Her face stiff.

"Kitty, are you ok?" Cathy asks, placing her hand on Kats. Suddenly, Kat jumps off of her bed, and runs to her draws. She pulls out everything, make up, jewellery, clothes. She smiles as he pulls out a small piece of paper. 

"Share your story." Kat reads off of the paper.

"Cathy! Share your story! It all makes sense now! That's why we were brought back to life, that's what this note means!" 

Cathy takes the note out of Kats hand. She looks at it. She hadn't seen the note since they first recairated. She remembered it sitting on her bed side table when she first woke up. 

"We need to share our story!" Cathy yelled. 

"Kitty! We need to help those woman, the woman who need to be empowered. We need to tell the world how important woman are! Because Henry would have been nothing without us!"

Kat smiled. 

"How though. How will we get the message across?" Cathy asked. "A book?" 

"Not a book. Not everyone can read, and some people don't like books. We need something that everyone will like... like... music!" Kat snapped her fingers.

"An album?" Cathy asked. 

"That doesn't tell our story very well... how about...." Kat though for a bit. But then something sparked in her eyes. 

"How about a musical?" 

Cathy's eyes widened. "That would work. You and Anne can sing right?" 

"Yes! I'm sure you can to!" Kat squealed.

"Ahaha we'll see." Cathy giggled nervously.

"When do we start?" Kat asked.

"The sooner the better, right?"


End file.
